


what if i kissed you right now?

by hyucks (ttens)



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, lapslock, they were drinking but dont worry, this was from a prompt starter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttens/pseuds/hyucks
Summary: “....why?” daniel drew out quietly, whatever quiet was in this house. his eyes flicked down to seongwoo’s lips before meeting his eyes again. daniel was a little distracted. or kind of very distracted; ong seongwoo has nice lips.





	what if i kissed you right now?

**Author's Note:**

> i used the prompt starter “what if i kissed you right now?” to write this. ive also never written something like this?? i hope you enjoy!!

“what if i kissed you right now?”

daniel almost didn’t hear him. almost. but he did, so he turned to look at seongwoo, his best friend, who had just asked him a really weird question out of the blue. there was a bottle of beer in seongwoo’s hand, and the music playing was louder than it should be at half past 2 in the morning on a tuesday. daniel watched seongwoo slosh the liquid around in the bottle before looking back up at his face.

“what.” a clever response.

“i said,” seongwoo set his bottle down and took a step towards daniel. “what if i kissed you right now?”

daniel’s gaze scanned over the room. he didn’t know who or what he was looking out for; no one gives a damn about anyone else at the party but themselves. they’re too drunk to care.

“....why?” daniel drew out quietly, whatever quiet was in this house. his eyes flicked down to seongwoo’s lips before meeting his eyes again. daniel was a little distracted. or kind of very distracted; ong seongwoo has nice lips.

seongwoo took another step closer and daniel held his breath. he could feel the heat from seongwoo’s body at the closeness. oh, and why is seongwoo’s hand on his back-

before daniel could breathe again, he was yanked forward from behind by seongwoo’s hand, and was pulled into a sloppy kiss. seongwoo’s movements were messy and rushed, and daniel thought he tasted like the gross beer he was drinking and the pizza they had an hour ago. but oddly enough, daniel missed the feeling as soon as seongwoo pulled away.

daniel and seongwoo stared at each other dumbly for a second before daniel spoke up. “could you, like, do that again?”

seongwoo smiled slyly, full of confidence this time. daniel had no idea that they were anywhere near a wall, but when seongwoo took that big step to close the space between them, his back hit a solid surface with a dull thud. this kiss was more eager, more desperate, daniel wanted to say. seongwoo’s hands were in daniel’s hair, messing it up in the most attractive way. daniel didn’t really know what to with his hands, so he held seongwoo’s face as he was pressed against the wall.

after some time of making out, seongwoo pulled away. daniel almost instinctively chased after his lips as he moved away, his hands dropping lifelessly back to his sides. the both of them were an attractive sight; red, swollen lips, trying to catch their breaths. daniel’s hair was a mess, and seongwoo was almost proud to have been able to be the one that did that to daniel’s hair. seongwoo’s face was really flushed, and he had an intensity to his eyes that daniel hasn’t ever seen before. daniel’s breath hitched.

before daniel could think of what was coming out of his mouth, he said, “we should do that again sometime.”

 

(( seongwoo and daniel both know very well that neither of them were drunk enough to forget what happened, and they didn’t plan to forget either. from that point forward, the two of them were a lot more touchy, and they even made out from time to time.

“what the hell happened between you two?” jisung narrowed his eyes at the pair while they were eating at the restaurant across from their university. “am i missing something important?”

under the table, seungwoo’s hand found itself on daniel’s thigh, slowly inching upwards. daniel glared at seongwoo, who looked on and at jisung (who looked very suspicious) and acted as if nothing was happening.

“well, something is happening.” daniel says, looking at seongwoo. the answer had a double meaning for seongwoo, who snickered.

jisung quirked a brow at the two of them. “explain.”

“ah well, i kissed him, and he kissed me, and-“ seongwoo began.

“oh my god, i was right.” jisung said, pulling out his phone. he laughed. “when i told jaehwan that i thought you two were making out behind our backs he shut me down. but guess who was wrong.”

“how did you even know that?” daniel asked, genuinely confused.

jisung stared at him, dumbfounded. “you do realize that i have seen your neck right?”

seongwoo exploded into laughter when jisung spoke, which made daniel turn even more red. he glared at seongwoo and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. the hand on his thigh gave him a little squeeze. daniel put his head in his hands in despair.

 

when they got back to their room, daniel more or less attacked seongwoo. with his lips. he was shocked, squished between the wall and daniel’s larger body.

seongwoo’s head leaned back against the wall as daniel left open-mouthed kisses on his neck. seongwoo let out a quiet gasp when he started nipping at his skin. “since you gave them to me, i’ll give them to you.”

let’s just say that the two of them have to learn how to conceal their hickeys from now on. ))


End file.
